This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
There has long been a need for joining two components in a manner that fixedly and sealingly couples the components to one another. In one configuration, a pipe assembly can incorporate an outer pipe that receives an inner pipe. The outer pipe can incorporate an annular groove that receives a seal or O-ring. When the annular groove is crimped, the O-ring provides a crimp joint with the inner and outer pipes creating a fluid-tight seal between the pipes. In some instances, an installer may insufficiently crimp a crimp joint or may inadvertently omit the crimping of a particular joint entirely. Sometimes such pipe assemblies that include uncrimped joints may initially pass a pressure test but may leak over time.